


Genius Isn't Always a Good Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dont bash this please :((, Haha.. Ishimaru is.. in the closet.. haha, I lowkey ship it, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Yasuhiro and Taka are BESTFREINDS and yall cannot change that, bestfriends, but in this one they're just friends i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would Kiyotaka Ishimaru be doing with Yauhiro Hagakure, a lazy an irresponsible classmate, after school? He'd be locked in a closet, forced to face a maybe not so unbearable wait until tomorrow.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Genius Isn't Always a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I ! LOVE! THEMM!! Alos, to clarify, this isn't a ship drabble! This one is JUST a friendship, buuut expect some hirotaka in the future .. :,)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was baffled, completely lost at what to say. The second the dark oak door slapped shut behind him, his heart sunk to his stomach, sinking in a pit of hopelessness. Now he was stuck in a closet, with the one and only.. Yauhiro Hagakure. The latter send the crimson-eyed moral compass a wide eyed stare, and Kiyotaka just stared straight ahead at his messy dress shirt. There was no way on Earth, that door to the janitor's closet just shut and _locked_ behind them..

"The door.. It didn't," Hiro instantly shoved past Ishimaru with a brutal shoulder check, sending the smaller teen into a mop bucket with a thud. The clairvoyant's hands jiggled the knob frantically, eyes blown wide as he struggled and tugged on the handle.

Ishimaru parted his lips to say something, but a sudden snap broke his train of thought. His eyes wandered to a trembling Yasuhiro, in his hands a broken doorknob.

"Shit..." Came Hiro's breathless reply.

"Yasuhiro...That wouldn't happen to be," Ishimaru paused to tug at his collar. "The doorknob?"

"Would you believe me if I said no..?" Yasuhiro replied anxiously. 

_'Excellent, just excellent.'_ Ishimaru Thought bitterly, his hands clenching at his sides. He could already _feel_ the oncoming ache in his head. His hands flung to his hair and tugged. the added pressure somewhat putting his mind at ease. ' Why me...' He thought anxiously, the fresh buds of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, dude.. It can't be that bad! I mean, it's just Hiro and Taka, two bros--!"

" _We are not bros_ ," Ishimaru interjected. "Mondo and I are _bros_ , even Naegi and I may be considered brotherly, but you and I are so utterly different.. It'd be immoral and ignorant of me to consider _that._ " Ishimaru bitterly retorted, more of an edge in his tone than he intended.

"I..I didn't mean it like that, jus'.. I dunno, we're friends.. yeah?.." Yasuhiro weakly replied, eyes lowering to his feet. He wouldn't lie, Ishimaru's words hurt.. even if they were somewhat true.

"As I said before, we're very much opposites. Your work ethic is minor, and you make poor decisions. I like to pride myself on my morals and good ethic, and I suppose that's where I draw my lines on friendships."

Hagakure grew silent, the doorknob in his hands trembling along with his clammy palms. Ishimaru bit back the scrunch of his nose, and stepped back to slide down against the wall and sit. He bag slumped beside him, and his hands instantly went to his organized folder designated to his Mathematics class. If he were to be stuck here all night, he was going to get some work done.. And now that he was in peace, he'd maybe be able to think straight.

Hagakure watched quietly, a look of sorrow overcoming his features. He let out a breath, and let his eyes scan Ishimaru. There was no hesitation, no.. conflicting emotions. He didn't even _think,_ he just.. said it. That's what hurt, not the fact he basically dismissed their friendship, but the fact he practically listed off all the negatives of Yasuhiro.

'Who am I kidding,' Yasuhiro thought, hands tightening around the silver knob. _'I've got nothin' to hide.. I'm an idiot, my hobby is shit, I'm lazy, and I mean nothing to the people I try my hardest around.'_ Yasuhiro ranted on in his mind, that he failed to noticed the tears forming in his eyes. The balls of stinging water clouded his vision, and suddenly he could hold it in. His jaw clenched and he let out a breath between his teeth, a shiver going down his spine.

Ishimaru couldn't even glance up at Yasuhiro before the door knob clattered to the floor, the sound echoing in his ears after the sound of clothes ruffling. His head lifted up, maybe to say another thing, or maybe even give him a warning glance, but he froze. His hands tightened on his folders and he felt his shoulders tense against the wall. He observed the wall Yasuhiro hopelessly slumped against the wall, a hand cupped over his mouth in a pathetic attempt to muffle his sobs. His heart ached as he sent a guilty glance his way, his lower lip gnawed between his lips.

"Y..Yasuhiro... I.." Ishimaru couldn't find the right words, each sentence dying at the tip of his tongue.

He opted to standing up, gently setting his folder down beside his bag. His footsteps were silent, quick, and prompt, leading Yasuhiro to believe the Moral Compass resumed his work. Suddenly Ishimaru found himself standing in front of the crying boy, hands neatly folded behind his back. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, because if it weren't obvious.. Ishimaru didn't do.. emotion. He was terrible at social cues, and he could never read a room.

_' Just try...'_ He urged himself, eyes still wide and not moving form the sobbing boy. Though he didn't need to start a conversation, because Yasuhiro did.

"Y..You know.. I always try.. Try to be a good person," Yasuhiro sucked in a breath, hiccuping in between. "I always want to see the good in thing, but.. I just can't anymore.." Yasuhiro weakly replied in a shaking voice.

"You're right, Ishimaru. You're totally right, dude." Yasuhiro chuckled bitterly, his knees curling up to his chest. 

"I'm lazy, my work ethic is utter shit, and I can't get anything right." 

Ishimaru's jaw dropped as he stared at the boy, going on and on.. Berating himself like he was nothing..

"I'm only good at screwing things up, man. I just.. I... I'm not like you, or Togami, or even Kirigiri.. I'm just a dull idiot with no future, and I'll probably end up workin' some shitty office job.. You know why..?"

Ishimaru's mouth went dry, and her lurched to ask, _'Why?,'_ but nothing came out. No sounds, just heavy breathing and uneasy sobs from Yasuhiro.

"Because I'm not a genius like you guys.. I'm an idiot, and hell.. My grades and decisions prove it. I really am just a good for nothing-"

"Stop." Ishimaru spat, his eyes narrowing.

Yasuhiro grew silent, trembling as he awaited yet another rant from Ishimaru. Though to his surprise, nothing came.. Nothing but the sound of Ishimaru planting himself down on the ground beside him filled the room.

"Stop belittling yourself and your mannerisms, and stop saying these absurd things." He demanded, guilt overwhelming his senses.

Ishimaru drew in a deep breath, "What I said prior was unjust, and incorrect. I was terrible to assume you were just what you show on the surface, Yasuhiro.. And I resent myself for believing those insolent things." 

"I was harsh, and I apologize for my words. The truth is, you're a very hardworking man, but not in the way I or others may be. You work hard to achieve happiness, and maintain a positive status for those around you. Even when things get rough, you don't give up, and.. You're determined and strong headed with your beliefs. To be fair, those are all incredibly admirable aspects, and I'm abashed to admit I hadn't realized sooner."

"Why're you being so nice all of a sudden? Just about five minutes ago you were-"  
"I'm aware of what I said, but.. The stress of this situation was getting to me I suppose. I should have kept a level-head, and chose my words wisely. Rather, I made you upset, and I deeply regret my actions. I will hope you can learn to forgive me." Ishimaru interjected quickly, head turning straight ahead to face the wall in front of them.

Yasuhiro paused, heart hammering in his hears. Was this the Ishimaru who just.. yelled at him not too long ago? Apparently yes, but.. A part of him knew Ishimaru was sincere, and.. He appreciated that.

"S'alright.." He murmured dejectedly, "You were just.. Upset, and I get it.. I wouldn't wanna be stuck here with me either."

"Yasuhiro, please refrain from speaking so poorly of yourself. You're an amazing man, and I'm sorry to those, even my past self, who cannot see it. Trust me when I say this now, you have the greatest personality out of all of us."

"H..How so..?"

Ishimaru let out a hum before sucking in a breath, "As I said before, you're very adamant about doing what's right.. You also care deeply for those around you, and I'm quite jealous to be genuine. I'm very evidently not good with emotions.. And I think it's good to see someone who is brought to light."

Yasuiro felt his cheeks warm at the compliments, biting his lower lip. Slowly his body relaxed and his knees uncurled from his chest, and a wave of reassurance filled his body.

"Y'know you're not too bad either, lookin' the strict Moral Compass stick of my ass gig."

"Stick up my--?"

"You're actually pretty genuine when ya want to be, and hella smart dude. I'd kill to be like you. You're bold, and super strong! You're also like-- amazing at kendo, I've always wanted to try that to be honest.."

"You can't compliment me when I-"

"No, man.. I insist. You're seriously like a fuckin genius, a-"

Ishimaru cleared his throat loudly, jaw clenching in anger at the word. Ishimaru was NOT a genius, he was average.. He was normal. He wasn't better, he wasn't smarter. He just achieved good marks in his academics.

" _No, I'm not_. I'm a normal teenager in high school, Yasuhiro.. Because sometimes being a genius, isn't a good thing..If anything, it could be someone's very own downfall." Ishimaru sighed, closing his eyes in contemplation.

"Oh.. I guess I never thought about that.. S'there a reason that makes you feel that way?"

"What would, that, be?" Ishimaru egged on, opening one eye in curiosity.

"Bein' a Genius."

_Right.. Genius.._ Even the word itself left a foul taste in his mouth, let alone without thinking of _him.._ Though Ishimaru believed Yasuhiro deserved an explanation, it was the least he could do after how he behaved..

"My grandfather was Toranosuke Ishimaru, a prime minister of Japan. Rather than achieve his ranking by any dedication, or work.. He used his intellect, or.. Genius as you say it. Though I blame him for it, and yet I can't bring myself to say I hated him.. even now.. After he lost his rank, he drove my family name into the dirt. Since I was born, my family has struggled with debt and regaining their status, since I was an infant I worked alongside my family to provide and rebuild our family name."

Ishimaru sat up straight and held a looming determination in his eyes, "When people here the name, Ishimaru, I want them to think back to me, my family. I want them to understand it isn't to be frowned upon, but looked up at, as a model figure for obedience, perfection, and excellence. All achieved through hard work and determination, not pure luck or genius."

Yasuhiro raised his brows, "Wow.. man.. That's a whole lot, huh? I'm sorry to hear bout' the whole debt thing, but.. It's good to know how hard you're working to keep your family supported. That's what makes ya such a good guy underneath your whole angry hall monitor shtick."

Ishimaru nodded in acknowledgment, staring ahead again. The silence once again didn't last for long, as Yasuhiro suddenly chuckled and broke the silence.

"What's so amusing?" Ishimaru queried, craning his head to peek over at the laughing male.

"Jus.. Just.. I remembered the first time I saw ya." Yasuhiro let out between giggles.

"Wh..Whats so funny about that?" Ishimaru asked, a pink color toning his pale cheeks.

"Because you were chasin' Kuwata so fast, and the the look on your face," Yasuhiro paused to let out a snort. "It was priceless! You were beet red, and you looked like an angry kitten!"

Ishimaru's eyes went wide, and his face grew to a similar hue as Yasuhiro was imagining. He let outa breath and crossed his arms, before letting out a small laugh himself.

"That reminds me of our first encounter. We were on our lunch break, and you spilled green tea all over my abdomen." Ishimaru said with a breathy chuckle.

"Ha! I lost it when you pulled out the extra uniform!" Yasuhiro cut in, still giggling wildly.

"It's important to always be prepared, as a member of the disciplinary committee!" 

Suddenly Yasuhiro's giggles filled the silence causing Ishimaru to let a small grin fill his lips. Suddenly the two were laughing loudly with one another, shoulders pressed against each other while their arms wrapped around their stomachs. All the tension released as they just sat together and laughed away the negativity.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you.." Ishimaru said in between breaths, a grin still on his face as he lead against Yasuhiro.

"It s'alright man.. No hard feeling, got it?"

"I understand, Yasuhiro. Thank you."

"Jus' Hiro is fine."

"Alright then, Just Hiro, Thank you."

**_"Wait dude did you just make a fuckin' joke--"_ **


End file.
